Torment
by JadeyKrazyKid
Summary: Wynter Duval comes from a line of proud Shifters, but when her brother is murdered, she grows to resent her heritage and the pain it brings. But with her 17th birthday fast approaching, will she accept who she truly is or let her fear be her downfall?


**Hey this is my first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

**Please read and review, I appreciate all comments, even the bad :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark Guardians series.**

Why were they doing this to me? Had they really gotten over it, just like that? How cruel of them to make us move to the very place where Jamie was working, that summer, when he died.

It may have been three years, but I don't think I'll ever get over the loss of my brother. For my parents, that seemed to be a different story.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked for the zillionth time from the backseat of the car. Mom turned in the passenger seat, and met my gaze straight on.

"It's just something we have to do, you'll understand eventually sweetie."

I nodded, and turned to look out the window. Wolford was attractive enough, but every pretty tree and cute flower bush couldn't stop the fact that this place was tainted with the memory of my brother's death. That's all she kept saying, 'you'll understand eventually', why make me wait, why not tell me now? I'm a big girl, I'm sure I can handle it. But still, nothing was ever certain in this life.

I suppose it's the risk that comes with being what we are, no matter how hard we fight to protect the secret, someone always finds out, and then we're in trouble.

I slammed my fist against my leg. Damn it, why did we have to be _freaks? _Why couldn't we have been your average family, with happy hard-working parents and then kids who were reasonably good with the occasional tendency to rebel?

Why couldn't that have been us?

Why did we have to be the ones who ached for the full moon to rise, to shed our human skin and dance in our true forms, the fearless wolf?

Why couldn't my parents be normal, and not act like lovesick teenagers? And why did my brother have to fall in love with the most desired girl in Wolford?

A love so deep, so bittersweet and so true, it meant death for them both.

Hot droplets threatened to spill. _Don't dare cry, you're not a baby, _I told myself sternly.

The car slowed slightly, and I looked up to see the Wolford forest park, where my brother had worked as a Sherpa. I squeezed my eyes shut, not daring to look.

"It's ok sweetie." my mom whispered, reaching her hand out to squeeze mine. Dad put his foot down, and we were away from the park in seconds.

"I'm sorry Wynter, I didn't realise we'd have to drive past there."

"It's ok." I said softly, having left my voice behind where the park was. I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes, welcoming sleep when it came.

"Wake up honey, we're here."

Mom was shaking my shoulders, and my eyes flickered open. I got out the car and stared at our new home. It was a pretty enough building, plain white with red windows. I retrieved my suitcase from the boot of the car and trundled along the path to the door. Dad let us in, unable to hide the huge grin on his face.

"Your room's downstairs." he told me as we walked down the hall. Easier for me to sneak out, I thought. I followed him into the room at the far end of the hall.

"Oh my days, this is so cute!" I cried. The room had been painted a pastel yellow with my favourite Hello Kitty posters covering the walls. My plushies were all sitting on my double bed, smiling at their new home. My books lined the shelves, my laptop on the desk.

"It's perfect!" I hugged dad tight. I appreciated all the trouble my parents must have gone to make me feel as comfortable here as possible.

"It's alright." he said. Dad had never been good at small talk. Mom popped her head round the door, a broad grin stretching her youthful features.

"Glad you like it honey."

Dad left the room; mom went with him, leaving me alone to settle in. I sunk into the desk chair and loaded the laptop up. I signed in and logged onto my email. One New Message it read. I clicked on it.

**Wynnie! Missing you so much! How's Wolford? I hope your okay, especially with everything that's happened there but I'm sure you'll do great, you're a tough cookie.**  
**Love you lots,**  
**Harley.**

Harley had been my best friend since we could walk, but despite that, I couldn't trust even her with my secret. I smiled at the screen as my fingers whizzed around the keyboard.

**Hey Harley, missing you loads too. Wolford's good I guess, a little weird being here though considering what happened. I'm sure I'll get used to it in time, I hope. Good luck for school next week.**  
**Love you loads,**  
**Wynter.**

I smiled and shut down the laptop. The sun was slowly dipping down beneath the horizon. As I crossed the room to leap onto the bed, jangled thoughts zoomed round my already over-crowded mind.

Maybe I should tell Harley the truth about me, at least I'd have someone to confide in, and maybe she'd understand?

What would school be like; would people look at me and instantly see me for what I am?

And how can I make myself accept that Jamie's gone, and he's never coming back?

I sighed and flopped onto my stomach so I could bury my head in my plushies and just think when my mom's high pitched squeals killed my train of thought. I got up and went to the back door, to see my parents having a water fight, blasting jets of water and shrieking like little kids. Dad spun round and shot a torrent of cold water at me.

"Nooo!" I squeaked, lifting my hands to shield my face. I scrunched my eyes up, waiting for the spray of water on my skin.

But it never came. I glanced up. The water had stopped midair, just floating there. Mom dropped her water gun. I flexed my fingers. The floating water pulsed, but didn't come any closer. I clenched my hands into the fists, and the weird hovering water formed a ball.

"Get inside. Now." my dad said in a low voice. I didn't hesitate. I rushed inside. But I didn't have to look to know the water-ball-thing had fallen to the ground.

Mom turned to dad.

"What do we do John?" she asked, I'd never heard her sound that afraid before. Dad glanced up at mom.

"The only thing we can do. Contact Elder Wilde."

I rushed to my room and slammed the door shut, before sinking to the floor.

Why had this happened to me?

Wasn't I enough of a freak as it is?


End file.
